Todo resuelto
by Lily A. Morthan
Summary: Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. 2do lugar ganador de sus alas blancas en el reto de apertura "El Día Anti-San Valentín" del foro "El Amor Tiene Alas". "...Odio al mejor amigo de mi primo" , dijo Rose antes de hundirse en sus pensamientos, encontrarse con Albus, hablar con Scorpius y resolver las cosas de una vez por todas. Editado.


¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal? Odiaba al mejor amigo de mi primo.

Lo sé, al final no hice más cosa que soltarlo, pero tenía mis razones y éstas eran bastante comprensibles si se ponían en mis zapatos.

Odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy con mi ser por ser el mejor amigo de Al.

Comencé a detestar a Scorpius cuando convenció a Albus de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin contra su voluntad, Albus tuvo que recortar algunas cosas de su agenda y una de ellas fueron nuestros paseos diarios por la orilla del Lago Negro; entré en cólera en el instante que me lo dijo, pero no pude hacer más que aceptarlo a duras penas.

Verán, adoraba a mi primo, más incluso que a mi hermano Hugo; pues Albus me comprende, me hace reír y nunca me juzga por ninguna de mis elecciones —por más tontas o suicidas que éstas sean—. Además, hemos estado juntos desde siempre, apoyándonos en todo momedo desde que éramos bebés.

Pasé mis primeros años en Hogwarts con el mal sabor en la boca de vez en cuando por tener que compartir a Al con el rubio, pero admito que llegué a sentir cosas por Scorpius y por ese periodo de tiempo las cosas estuvieron en relativa calma. Podían verme sonrojada la mayoría del tiempo, perdida en la mirada de él como si no existiera nada más en el planeta.

Pero mi enamoramiento se fue tan fugazmente como llegó la pubertad.

Scorpius siempre estaba persuadiendo a Albus, alejando a mi mejor amigo cada vez más. Ahora, las cosas estaban así: Scorpius tratando de ligar a Albus a una tal Emily de Ravenclaw y yo destrozada pues mi novio resultó ser un imbécil experto al engañarme casi con la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts, tratando de hacer que Albus abriera un hueco en su «muy ajetreada agenda » como la llamó Malfoy, para que me dedicara cinco minutos y poder desahogarme.

Lo que más me molestaba era el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se instauraba en mi pecho. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta con Al? Pensaba que él merecía su tiempo y que estaba simplemente exagerando las cosas y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Scorpius no era tanto el Voldemort de la historia como lo hacía ver en mi mente.

Suspiré con cansancio pensando en todo aquello. Cerré el libro de transformaciones que había estado usando para hacer mi tarea y un golpe sordo rompió momentaneamente el silencio.

Me dediqué a recoger cada una de las cosas desperdigadas por la mesa donde me encontraba sentada y las fui acomodando una a una dentro de mi bolso para salir y disfrutar por fin del resto del día junto a Lorcan y Lysander en Hogsmeade.

Caminé por el pasillo principal de la biblioteca rápidamente, el bolso me estorbaba y sólo quería tirarlo en la sala común e irme de una buena vez.

Esa mañana me había propuesto arreglarme bien para ir a Hogsmeade, después de todo era San Valentín, no tenía pareja pero como dijo Victoire: «No hace falta un chico para que una chica se vea bien», lo dijo dos semanas después de haber terminado con su novio Teddy, mientras se arreglaba para salir con sus amigos de la escuela de medimagia.

Por eso desperté del mejor humor y puse todo mi empeño en verme fantástica sin importarme que no fuera a ir del brazo de Tucker Bell, ni que Albus no fuera a acompañarme; estaba decidida a un día estupendo junto a mis amigos.

Ya fuera de la biblioteca, sin ver realmente por donde caminaba, choqué contra alguien mucho más alto que yo, impactando directo contra el suelo. Sobé mis muslos y levanté la mirada del suelo de piedra encontrándome con los ojos verdes esmeralda de Albus mirándome avergonzado y algo divertido.

—Hola, Rosie— me saludó con una sonrisa, la misma mueca amenazó con aparecer en mi cara pero la reprimí.

—Hola, tanto tiempo— le espeté con algo de molestia mientras me levantaba.

Él me dedicó su típica mirada de culpabilidad que generalmente me derretía, pero que en esos momentos no me causó más que una mueca de disgusto.

—Sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta estar tan alejado de ti— me ofreció su mano al verme tambalear con torpeza, yo la tomé, terminando de estabilizarme sobre mis pies.

—Oh, ya somos dos entonces.

Me sacudí la parte trasera de mis shorts, alicé mi blusa y me largué de allí con mi primo pisando mis talones.

—¡Rose!— Gritó a mis espaldas acelerando el paso. Me detuve.

La esmeralda de sus ojos encaró al azul de los míos y ambos mantuvimos una silenciosa pelea de miradas por un rato, hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar pasos a la distancia y un aroma característico a perfume de diseñador inundó el ambiente. Scorpius.

Me giré, el odio plasmado en mis gestos y facciones. Albus me sostuvo firmemente de la muñeca y me jaló hacia atrás para dejarme posicionada a su lado. El rubio se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí, su mirada perforando la mía del mismo modo en que Albus lo hizo momentos atrás.

Por un segundo aquellos viejos sentimientos infantiles hacia él afloraron de nuevo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por un segundo, negando y borrando el pensamiento para encararlo.

Tuve que subir la cabeza y ponerme bien derecha para hacerlo.

Malfoy tenía esa actitud de «te diré algo y más te vale escuchar».

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar.— Su tono prepotente me sacaba de quicio.

De la nada, la mano de Albus fue sustituída por la suya, una corriente eléctrica se abrió paso por mi espina dorsal y en segundo me vi caminando apresuradamente para seguirle el paso mientras me arrastraba por el pasillo. Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás para soltar algún improperio hacia mi primo pero éste gritó primero.

—¡Te lo compensaré, Rosie!

Seguí andando tras Scorpius con pasos acelerados hasta que paramos en otro pasillo, éste estaba desierto al punto en que podías sentir el silencio oprimiendo tus cuerdas vocales, no se sentía correcto romper esa tranquilidad. Pero como todo, Scorpius rompió el momento, presionó sus manos sobre mis hombros obligándome a verlo y asegurándose de que no fuera a escapar.

—Primero que nada: escúchame— comenzó —. Nunca ha sido mi intención alejarte de tu primo. —Respiró profundo—. En el primer año, cuando a penas estábamos en el andén, mi padre me dijo que no me extrañara si no hacía amigos tan rápido como los demás. —Bajé la mirada incómoda—, o si me hacían algún comentario sobre mi familia. —Sus dedos alzaron mi barbilla impidiéndome ver hacia el suelo—. Así que cuando los conocí a ustes, a ti y a Albus, toda mi perspectiva cambió. Me hicieron pensar que todo iría bien y así fue.

»Me hice más cercano a Albus cuando fuimos seleccionados en la misma casa, estaba tan ansioso, con las palabras de mi padre siempre en la cabeza, pensando que en cualquier momento alguien arruinaría la forma en la Albus me veía. Sin darme cuenta lo acaparé, busqué crear un vínculo tan fuerte que nadie pudiera romper aunque le hablaran mal de mí; y lo hice tan bien que terminé por apartarlo de ti sin darme cuenta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él esperando alguna reacción de mi parte y yo sopesando sus palabras. Podía sentir en su mirada penetrante como trataba de adivinar mis pensamientos, pero aun así no emití ninguna palabra, sólo me dediqué a sonreír dispuesta a darle una última oportunidad a Scorpius _estúpido_ Malfoy.

Le tendí mi mando, entonces una sonrisa auténtica y espléndida apareció en su rostro antes de responder mi gesto nada más para jalarme y pegarme a él en un apretado abrazo que me sacó de mis casillas. Me alzó en el aire segundos después, sacándome el aire que almacenaba en mis pulmones, dándome vueltas y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Scorpius me dejó en el suelo con cuidad y esta vez sólo estrechó mi mano.

—Esto, Rosalie Anne Weasley, nos hace amigos.

Solté una sonrisa todavía algo exaltada. Juntos nos devolvimos sobre nuestros pasos hacia donde Albus nos esparaba cruzado de brazo encarnando una ceja.

—¿Todo resuelto?— Preguntó.

—Todo resuelto— aseguró Scorpius.

Y de nuevo, siendo totalmente sorpresivo como su amigo, Albus me estrechó entre sus brazos, dejándome la oportunidad para recargarme en su pecho como los viejos tiempos y abrazarlo

Luego de eso supe que todo estaría bien.

En otra parte, Lorcan y Lysander esperaban sentados en los jardínes de Hogwarts.

—Ella no vendra, ¿cierto?— Le preguntó Lysander a su hermano.

—Tal vez tuvo algo más importante que hacer— le respondió Lorcan.

—Tal vez está resolviendo viejas rencillas.

—Tal vez— contestó Lorcan, y los dos se fueron al pueblo.


End file.
